Wolf's Secret
by Forgetmenot2451
Summary: Alex didnt know why but she was attracted to the wolves one in perticular. Kiba didnt know why but he was attracted to her even though it was forbidden. Now Kiba must risk everything to save Alex. But will she need saving or its it her destiny to save Kiba and all the wolves from the evil forces at work.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf's Secret

Prologue

I sat and stared as the snow came down onto the ground. I knew I should hurry home before it got worse, but it was so beautiful in this place, the place of sanctuary. I saw a wolf emerge out of the condensed trees and come toward me, into the clearing. His beautiful gray coat and deep green eyes that seem to penetrate my very soul which always mesmerizes me no matter how long I look at them.

My consciousness started to waver and before I knew it everything seem to blur as my eyes drifted away, not into blackness but deep inside my mind. Inside it swept me into the nothingness of my past memories. There wasn't anything I could do so I just let it take me to the beginning of it all.

**Chapter one Alex's memory**

I was sitting in my yard close to the deep dark green forest that extended into my yard. It had started its first snowfall of winter a while ago and I hadn't moved from my spot since then even though I was covered in snow and very cold. I just had to see if my wolf would come or not.

I rubbed my cold hands together and readjusted my platinum blonde hair inside my hat as I waited. My toes were starting to get cold in my fur boots that were covered in snow. I wanted to see my wolf so bad, but knew I had to get warm soon. I got up and started walking back to my porch to go inside, but decided that one last looked wouldn't hurt. To my surprise a gray wolf sprung out of the woods right into me knocking me down into the snow. A burly man with a gun came charging in after the wolf. The wolf turned and growled at the man. It was a furious growl that came deep from inside. I normally would have been frightened by the growl, but as the hunter positioned his gun to fire at the wolf, nothing seemed to matter. The only thing I could think was "No, not my wolf," as I lunged in front of the wolf. I felt a searing pain as the bullet logged into my side. I suddenly felt the cold snow against my face as I saw from the corner of my eye, my wolf lunging for the man's throat but only to be battered away by the man as he turned and ran into the forest.

My eyes felt heavy as they fought against the blackness that tried to consume my consciousness. Just as my eyes were about to close I say a boy I have never seen come towards me. I felt the ground disappear from underneath me and so did my consciousness.

**Kiba's Memory **

As I carried her into the house I did not think of any consequences of involving her in this dangerous situation, for all that mattered at that moment was that she was injured and "_I would be damned if I was gunna let her die,"_ I thought.

I laid her on the couch, carefully so not to cause her any pain than she already had. I knew how to remove a bullet because of how often they showed up in the pack that it had become almost second nature to me. So as I lifted her shirt to see where the bullet had logged into her side I sighed with deep relief, "Thank god it hadn't gone in far." I went to work in getting out the bullet, cleaned and dressed her wound. I put back down her shirt and went to the telephone that was on the counter in the kitchen. I dialed Cindy Ian's number and waited as it rung only once before a breathless voice picked up, "Hello Alex, what's wrong? You've never called me at work before honey."

"Cindy it's me Kiba. I ran into a little trouble and a hunter followed me here. Alex, the girl here, is okay now. She is unconscious right now but she is in no danger. I think it is best if you come over here as fast as you can. I don't want to explain to a girl that's never met me what I'm doing in her house and why she has a lovely bullet hole in her side courtesy of a hunter."

"Alright I'll be over in ten minutes and Kiba,"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for being there for my daughter," then the line went dead. I turned back to look at Alex as she rested peacefully on the couch and waited for Cindy to come.

It wasn't a long wait, and Cindy came charging in the door and falling to her knees at the couch where her daughter was sleeping peacefully considering the pain she "should" be in.

"Kiba, how did this happen?"

"As I said I was chased by the hunter and ran here and somehow in the confusion she got hit," I said even though it was only partly true. _I had already been on my way here to watch her. Even though it is wrong and forbidden I can't help but be attracted to her._ I thought as I looked at Cindy's face become less stressed.

"What has happened here is now none of your business Kiba and I think before she wakes up you should leave."

"Normally I would but "she" is not normal and since when do "you" have a daughter? Huh? Care to explain this," I said as I addressed the girl sleeping.

"Kiba I beg you to reconsider and to not meddle," Cindy pleaded as she stood to stand.

"Sorry, but I can't let this slide Cindy. Is she a wolf ling? Why are you hiding her? I demand to know as your ascending alpha," I said with my alpha might that made Cindy shudder and hang her head.

"Alright, but I warned you." Cindy said as she brought her head up to glare at me. "Her name is Alex White, she is the Akura.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry that I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with catching up over the summer and I am in serious need of getting my butt in gear but I got you a new chapter and I hope you enjoy. The reviews were wonderful thank you. Without further Audi enjoy!**

**Chapter two Kiba's Memory**

I stared at her with astonishment for a few minutes and then composed my face as I said, "She's our savior, our prophesied white wolf? How is that even possible?" My voice slowly got louder as I let the fumes out.

Cindy just stood there with sad eyes and said coolly when I was done," Yes she is. My husband, the late beta, and I had a little girl a year before he was killed and when she was born she possessed the mark of Akura on her shoulder. I was afraid and so I kept her secret from the pack the best I could. I had a friend watch over her as I went on patrols and lived two lives. It was hard but I managed. None the less she is the Akura."

I stared at Cindy and then sighed say, "Well if she is, she needs to be protected."

"No! I don't want her to know of the pack life unless she has to. I want her to live a _normal_ life," Cindy expressed as her dark brown eyes hardened as she said "normal".

"Cindy," I said as I sat down on the floor at the edge of the sofa and waited for Cindy to sit down in one of the chairs before saying, "The hunter saw her and how she protected me. They won't leave her alone and is one day going to realize she is connected to the pack. You know the horrible things they will do to her. Don't do that to her. Let me protect her, I'll keep the secret of the pack from her as long as I can."

Cindy ran her hands into her hair and stared at the floor as she replied, "Okay, but she must not find out about the pack unless there is no other option. I don't want her to be tied to one future."

"I promise as the next alpha, that I will protect Alex."

There were a few minutes of silence between us when suddenly Alex started to wake up.

**Alex's Memory**

I felt groggy and could her voices but couldn't pick up any words they were saying. I could hear a velvet-like voice that must be a guy and my mom's higher pitched voice. I slowly tried to flutter my eyes opened. Everything was so bright at first and then I saw my living room ceiling. I slowly propped myself up on my arm and looked at my mom's worried face as I said, "Mom, what are you doing here?" and then it hit me, the images of my wolf the hunter. My pulse started to race as I tried to get the words out as fast as I could, "The wolf! Is he okay? What about the hunter what happened?"

My mom came over to kneel down by me and brushed my hair with her hand as looked into my cool blue eyes, "Everything is all right now honey, calm down okay. You just had an accident is all with that hunter. Luckily Kiba was here to help you out."

I hadn't noticed him yet but slowly a boy about my age with deep green eyes and light tan skin came into view. He was wearing a form fitting black long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. _He's pretty cute_, I thought as I bit the inside of my lip and smiled saying, "Hello," in a meek voice.

He smiled back which made my heart flutter slightly, "Hello, I'm Kiba my family is great friends with your mom, I was coming over to borrow a book when I heard a gunshot so I came running and say the scuffle. The man left pretty quickly."

"What about the wolf. Is he okay?" I asked worriedly.

This seem to amuse Kiba for some odd reason as he said, "The wolf ran off into the forest. I carried you in and patched you up. You might be a little sore for a while."

I pulled up my shirt to see the bandage on my left side and slowly applied pressure expecting some pain. I looked up Kiba with questioning eyes. "No I should be okay there is almost no pain. Thank you though."

There was an awkward silence between us until finally my mom got up and said, "Well Kiba you best be getting home. Thank you for all your help."

Kiba took the cue and walked to the door and turned to me, smiled and said, "Goodnight."

After that the night was the same as always. My mom and me would eat together discuss tidbits of our days and then I would go upstairs to my room to just change then go to sleep. The only thing was I couldn't sleep. I would toss and turn with the day's events going through my head. My wolf, the man with the gun swirled around._ Why was he chasing my wolf? What did he want?_ I thought but I didn't get anywhere but frustrated. I gave up and put it to the back of my mine to examine later. I stared up at my wood paneled ceiling and out through the skylight which showed the night sky filled with thousands of stars.


End file.
